


Both sides now

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Het, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sweet Jane, whom everyone thinks so timid and naive, says in his ear, "We're going to fuck you now, my lord," and though she's petite, the force of her hips as she thrusts up is like a command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both sides now

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the AvengerKinkMeme: "Thor will happily sleep with either men or women, but he *always* tops. Except with the good Lady Sif." Especially when she's in cahoots with Jane Foster.

He lies between them, these vixens, at their mercy, bound by nothing but their love for one another, all three.  
  
"Be gentle," says Jane, but she's not talking to him, rather to the person looking at her over Thor's shoulder as he kneels over her. "Take your time. No rush."  
  
"Easily said, my love," Thor groans. "I have never held back for so long. Ah!"  
  
"Good?" murmurs the woman behind him, nipping his earlobe while her fingers are busy lower down.  
  
"Exquisite," he pants. "I had no idea."  
  
"Nor I," says Sif. "It was Jane's tutelage that brought me to this."  
  
Jane just smirks. She's spread out on Thor's massive bed, the stars of Asgard pouring their light in through the open dome. Thor crouches over her on hands and knees, the tip of his manhood brushing the soft mound between her legs, and Sif is on her knees behind him, working oiled fingers over his taut buttocks and between.  
  
"That's three," says Sif. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think - " Thor is interrupted by a smack on his ass.  
  
"Not asking you," says Jane. "All the way in?"  
  
"As far as they'll go," Sif tells her.  
  
"And - moving - " Thor chokes out, his back arching, trying to get Sif's fingers on that magical spot inside his passage. He misses seeing Jane nod to Sif.  
  
A moment later, the fingers all withdraw, stretching his opening on their way out. Jane reaches up to draw his head down to her kiss, sinks her hands into his tousled hair. He dips his hips as if in inquiry and she smiles against his lips.  
  
Her hand curls around his erection just as something thick and warm starts pressing against his anus. He knows what it is and who's wielding it, and it raises in him lust instead of alarm.  
  
"Thor," Sif whispers against his neck. "Be easy. We will take care of you."  
  
"Yes," Jane is sighing into his mouth.  
  
Sif pushes into his passage slowly, a false member strapped to her body, a dildo Jane calls it. That lady is guiding him into her body, just as slowly, so he's penetrating and being penetrated at the same time.  
  
By the time he's buried all the way in Jane, and Sif is buried nearly to the hilt in Thor, he is dizzy from the sensations, he must move, now, or explode.  
  
Then his sweet Jane, whom everyone thinks so timid and naive, says in his ear, "We're going to fuck you now, my lord," and though she's petite, the force of her hips as she thrusts up is like a command.  
  
Thor pushes in and holds briefly, then starts to pull out, the fullness in his ass building as the motion eases him back onto Sif. Sif works the tool all the way in as far as it will go and then smacks his ass again.  
  
"We're not doing all the work, Thor," she tells him. "Move."  
  
He grins at her imperiousness, rocks forward again, into Jane, then back, onto Sif, until they fall into a rhythm. Jane's mouth is half open and she looks comfortably drunk. Thor bends his head to kiss her and she moans and tugs at his hair, lunging up a bit as he rocks back onto the dildo.  
  
Sif's nails dig into his shoulder blades; she's not so much thrusting as riding his thrusts, her knees clamped to his thighs as to a horse.  
  
"Does this please you, Lady Sif?" he manages to ask. He can feel the grinding of her mound against his buttocks, against the tool, as she chases her own climax.  
  
"It pleases me," she gasps, "to have you captive between my legs, thunder god, to watch your body taking me in, to know that we both are pleasuring Jane...look at her..."  
  
And they are, undoubtedly. Jane's breath is coming in short pants; Thor shifts his weight onto his elbows in order to get at her nipples with his fingers, and when he rolls and pinches them gently she shrieks and slams frantically into him and comes, beautifully. Sif picks up the pace and force and soon is crying out her satisfaction.  
  
Hearing his women give in to such pleasure is all the permission Thor needs to let go, plow into the beauty writhing under him, bucking against the thickness still buried in his ass as Sif hangs on for dear life. He comes with a roar and a strangled kind of groan, his head falling on Jane's shoulder.  
  
Dimly he's aware of Jane's and Sif's hands meeting over his shoulder with a slap, something called a "high five". If this is a gesture of victory, he endorses it, heartily.


End file.
